1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to head coverings for sun protection. More specifically, the invention relates to a dual use havelock type garment which is adapted to be attached to a "Baseball-type-cap" in a manner that when worn as a havelock it protects the neck and when worn another way it protects the forehead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Koritan U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,195 relates to a headband and a rectangular neck shield or flap or havelock in which an elastic headband supports a neck shield or havelock.
Shorts U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,259 discloses a neck covering protective garment or havelock which includes a rear cape like piece for attaching to the adjustment strap of a standard baseball cap.
Christiansen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,559 discloses a cap strap cover comforter for attachment to the adjustment or sizing strap of a baseball style cap. It includes a semicircular element which fills the hemispherical opening above the sizing or adjustment strap to which a logo can be imprinted. It is retained in place by hook and loop fasteners.
Pizzacar U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,640 discloses an advertising cap name plate which is secured or attached to the adjustment strap of a standard baseball type cap.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved dual use havelock for use with baseball type caps. A further objective of the invention is to provide a dual use havelock in which, when deployed, the havelock protects the neck of the user and when stowed a portion fills the hemispheric open space above the adjustment or sizing strap of a baseball style cap. A further objective of the invention is to provide a dual use neck covering or havelock type garment which presents insignia or logos when used as a neck protector or havelock or when used as a protection filling the open hemispherical shaped portion of a baseball type cap which is above the adjustment or sizing strap.
The invention is particularly applicable to baseball type caps having a hemispheric opening and adjustment or sizing strap at the rear thereof and bill in the front.
According to the invention, the attachment has a securement portion integrally coupled to a connector portion having first and second ends and diverging side edges between the first and second ends, and an integral deployable neck shield portion which is connected to the second end.
The connector portion is shaped such that when folded and stowed inside the cap, the connector portion fills the hemispheric opening to protect the user's forehead from sun rays when worn in reverse style and when deployed the connector portion positions the deployable neck shield in the most advantageous position to protect the user's neck from sun rays.
In a preferred embodiment, a loop or passage is formed at the first end of the connector portion through which passes the adjustment strap of the cap. The loop or passage can be formed using stitching or hook and loop fasteners.
Logos can be provided on the front and back of the garment. The back side of the connector portion can be impressed with a logo such that when the neck shield or havelock portion is stowed inside the cap the logo is positioned for viewing through the hemispheric opening above the adjustment strap or sizing strap.
Thus the invention is a one piece garment which is designed primarily for sun protection and is attached to the adjustment strap of a baseball cap where there is a hemispherical opening. The invention has a dual function, it can be worn two entirely different ways to cover two different areas, protecting the forehead when worn one way and protecting the neck when worn the other way.
An additional object of this invention is to provide shielding from the sun. When the neck shield is deployed the apparatus protects the neck. When the apparatus is retracted and flipped up inside the baseball cap, when worn in a reverse style, the forehead is protected.
A further objective of the invention is for advertising purposes. Various logos can be displayed in either of the two ways in which the device is worn.